1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle interior member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle interior member such as a deck board located in a trunk room of an automobile to cover up a floor opening has heretofore been publicly known (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-153210).